What's Your Request?
by ShixieL
Summary: Chapter one berisi tiga drabble singkat GTop (Top-Gdragon Bigbang), Gdragon dengan quote nya "Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner". YunJae, dengan quote nya "My other half", kejadian saat Ulang Tahun Jaejoong beberapa tahun lalu. KrisHo dengan "Stay and Wait for me to come to you" dan HanHun "missing you".


**GTOP**

**Hate the sin, Love the Sinner.**

Kwon Jiyoung atau yang lebih akrab disapa sebagai G-dragon, rapper dan icon fashion serta leader BigBang. Sifatnya yang unik, tingkah polahnya yang berani dan kepribadian yang kuat, talenta yang tidak bisa dibantah dan segala macam predikat yang disandangnya, menjadikan G-Dragon salah satu orang yang paling disegani di dunia hiburan Korea Selatan.

_Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner._

Sekali lagi Jiyoung menatap postingang Instagram-nya.

Ayahnya memang benar, ini adalah dosa. Tidak dibenarkan oleh adat manapun dan agama apapun. Hatinya adalah dosa, perasaannya adalah dosa.

Lelah ia mengingkari semua 'dosa' ini, Jiyoung bukanlah Tuhan, bukan juga manusia suci. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang juga seperti Hawa yang tergoda untuk mencicipi buah terlarang. Dan seperti sang Hawa, Jiyoung telah terpikat pada manisnya dosa itu.

Jiyoung duduk diam di apartmentnya yang gelap, menatap layar TV layar datarnya. Music Video "Baby Good Night" mengalun.

Kekasihnya sungguh tampan.. Tatapan mata teduh memikat itulah yang membuat Jiyoung kehilangan kendali seolah membawanya ke lubang tanpa dasar dan mengikatnya disana.

Sekali lagi, Ayahnya sungguh sangat benar, semua ini adalah dosa, dan mungkin Jiyoung tahu, menjadi seorang gay, mencintai sesama laki-laki adalah dosa besar.

Cinta Jiyoung terhadap Choi Seunghyun adalah dosa. Dosa yang sepatutnya dibenci.

Jiyoung membenci dosa ini, membuat dia dan Seunghyun harus menekan perasaannya, membuat hidup mereka sulit, membuat Seunghyun harus tahan dicaci maki dan ditampar ayahnya, harus bersabar ketika ayahnya sendiri mengancam akan membubarkan BigBang jika mereka tetap bersama, membuat Seunghyun memilih mengambil shooting film dalam jangka waktu lama dan anggota BigBang untuk fokus dengan album solo mereka sementara waktu untuk meredam emosi ayah Jiyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa Ji.. Aku mengerti, kita bisa melewati ini. Aku percaya kita bisa." Seunghyun merengkuh Jiyoung dalam pelukannya. "Tapi, Hyung,.. abojiku adalah orang keras kepala, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk memisahkan kita... aku...aku takut,.."

"Ji, dengar.. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi nanti.. Jika kita harus terpisahkan. Bertahan dan bersabarlah. Berdirilah ditempatmu, dan aku akan menemukanmu lagi, aku Choi Seunghyun, akan kembali berjalan kearahmu."

Dan itulah yang Seunghyun lakukan sekarang. Menjalani shooting dramanya, menjalani album solonya, namun perlahan tapi pasti seakan semua sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, ia mengumpulkan suara untuk saham YG. Agar BigBang tidak terusik, agar G-Dragon nya tidak lagi khawatir tentang ancaman sang aboji.

Jiyoung sendiri juga berusaha, menjalin network seluas mungkin di States, menjalin kerjasama dan pertemanan dengan musisi luar negeri ginseng tersebut.

Jiyoung hanya berharap,

Mungkin lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi.. Baik dia maupun Seunghyun, bisa hidup berdua dengan tenang, di tempat 'dosa' mereka dianggap hal yang bisa diterima. Dengan dia sebagai pencipta lagu dan Top sebagai rapper hebat. Berdua merajut kembali cerita mereka.

Mungkin akan ada masa depan disana..

Seperti yang selalu dikumandangkan Top "Don't wanna say goodbye..." Karena mereka memang belum menemui akhir. Mereka merubah akhir itu menjadi awal.

Ya, Jiyoung membenci dosa ini,, Tapi dia mencintai sang pendosa.

.

.

.

.

**YUNJAE**

**"My other half.. Jung Yunho...- I'm glad to have you, Jaejoong, my other half."**

"Jaejoong! Hentikan! Jangan minum lagi!" Bentak sahabat pria berkulit putih itu, Park Yoochun. Sedangkan Junsu sibuk menghalau tangan kurus Jaejoong yang mencengkeram sebotol wine.

"Hyung, hentikan, kau ingin mati? Hentikan,... Kumohon..." Isak Junsu. Tidak pernah diduga, pesta di apartment mewah yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan ulang tahun Jaejoong, hyung tertuanya menjadi bencana ketika Jaejoong tidak mau berhenti minum bahkan setelah berbotol-botol wine. Bahkan setelah Jaejoong memuntahkan semua cairan itu dari perutnya.

"Iya.. Aku ingin minum sampai mati.." Bentak Jaejoong balik, dihempaskannya tangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Hentikan! Apa kau sudah gila Kim Jaejoong?!" Seru Heechul sambil mencengkeram kerah Jaejoong, memaksa manik mata doe itu menatap matanya.

"Lepas Heechul! Ya! Ya aku gila.. Aku gila karena aku mencintai Jung Yunho... Aku gila karena aku merindukannya.. Aku gila karena aku jatuh cinta padanya yang sesama laki-laki...! Aku memang sudah gila!" Teriak Jaejoong yang diakhiri tangisan sesenggukan dari bibir cherry merahnya, tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Sakit sekali rasanya harus terpisah dari belahan jiwamu sendiri. Harus berpura-pura saling tidak memiliki rasa apapun, harus memperlihatkan raut muka tidak peduli hanya karena dunia mengharuskanmu begitu.

Heechul menghela nafas. "Berhentilah, kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri kalau begini..." Ucap Heechul pelan, mengambil botol wine dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie.." Panggil laki-laki yang sudah lumayan berumur yang sedari tadi diam saja, Tony Hong.

Jaejoong mendongak, air mata tumpah sudah disana. "Sakit sekali disini..." Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat kemeja bagian depannya yang berada di depan dadanya.

Tony meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. "Kuatlah. Kau mencintai Yunho kan? Apakah menurutmu cinta Yunho sebegitu lemahnya hingga kau mau menyerah? Hmm?" Tanya Tony dengan nada halus dan lembut, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Yunho sedang berjuang habis-habisan. Melindungi kalian, melindungi Changmin, melindungimu. Dari SM, dari tekanan keluarga, dari dunia.. Apakah kau tega meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta kalian? Tidak bisakah .. Jaejoongie, yang selalu Yunho banggakan itu, untuk sedikit bersabar? Yunho juga akan hancur jika kau meninggalkannya, Jae..." Ucap Tony sambil mengelus pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatupkan mulutnya, masih terisak. Begitu kejamkah dunia? Apakah ini salahnya yang mencintai seorang Yunho? Apakah salah mereka jika keduanya saling mengucap kata cinta? Kenapa dunia seakan ingin memisahkan mereka? Heechul melihat kejadian didepannya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

Anggota Super Junior itu mengambil smart phone nya yang sedari tadi dia simpan di saku, dan men-dial satu nomor sahabatnya.

"Hey, bicaralah.." Ucap Heechul sambil menyodorkan smart phone nya. Membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku menelfon Yunho." Terangnya singkat.

Dengan ragu dan tangan gemetar Jaejoong menerima smart phone itu.

"Yobosseyo?" Sapanya takut, dan penuh harap. Dia begitu merindukan Yunho nya. Sangat merindukan Yunho sampai ke sum-sum tulangnya.

"Yobosseoyo, Boojae..." Suara berat itu mengalun, memenuhi rongga dada Jaejoong.

"Heechul hyung, tak apa memberikan nomor Yunho hyung pada kami? Nanti Hyung kena sanksi dari management.. Bahkan Yunho hyung dan Changminnie saja di monitor sekali siapa saja yang mereka hubungi dan nomor ponsel mereka juga diganti berkali-kali oleh management." Junsu khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan Kim Heenim. SM juga sudah tahu siapa aku, ah ngomong-ngomong, kau juga kangen dengan monyet jelek temanmu itu kan?" Tanya Heechul sambil tertawa membayangkan Bebek a.k.a Junsu bisa berteman dekat dengan moneyt a.k.a Hyukjae, sungguh kombinasi yang imut.

_"Kau itu separuh jiwaku, Jae.. Jika kau pergi.. maka aku juga akan menghilang.. Tetaplah di tempatmu, dan biarkan aku berjalan kesana, menuju separuh jiwaku berada. Tunggu aku, dan jangan sampai terluka...Aku mencintaimu..."-Yunho-_

_"Cepatlah datang ketempatku, Yun.. Sepi sekali rasanya tanpamu disisiku.. Aku tertawa, tapi hatiku rasanya kosong. Cepat datanglah dan peluk aku, my other half, Yunnie Bear..." –Jae_

.

.

.

**KrisHo**

**"Jika aku adalah eomma group ini... Maka Kris adalah appa-nya? Kan?"**

**"Terimakasih untuk Suho, yang sudah mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah appa dari Exo."**

-Suho-

Kris, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apapun? Aku mencemaskanmu.. aku mencemaskan Exo... Exo tidak akan sama tanpa Galaxy-Appa, kau tahu kan? Semua kabar buruk berhembus, anak-anak kehilangan kepercayaannya padamu. Kumohon, jangan membuat kami berada dalam kegelapan, tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi disini. Tidakkah kau dengar tangisan Tao? Bahkan Sehunna kita, yang biasanya terlihat tegar dan seakan cuek tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, menangis diam-diam setiap malam karena merindukan sosok appa-nya. Dia selalu menggenggam jaket yang kau berikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin.

Masih ingatkah kau, Kris? Saat itu kau bahkan menepuk punggungnya saat Sehun kita hampir menangis. Kau adalah hyung sekaligus 'appa' yang dibanggakannya.

Dan .. tidakkah kau perlu mengucapkan sesuatu padaku? Ucapan apapun, sehingga aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini. Sehingga aku tidak perlu ketakutan bahwa mungkin kau telah berubah menjadi seorang Wu Yi Fan yang tidak kukenal.

Dan terlepas dari semua itu.. aku juga hanya ingin tahu Kris.. Apakah kau menginginkanku untuk menunggumu? Apakah hatimu tak akan berubah? Karena..

I still love you despite of everything, Exo Appa...

-Kris-

Dear, Suho... uri Guardian Angel, My guardian Angel, Exo Umma, and the one who holds my heart.

Suho, maafkan aku.

Keputusan yang terburu-buru ini, mungkin memang keegoisanku belaka. Meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan Exo.. Tetapi kumohon percayalah padaku.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Kelalaian dan kesalahanku sehingga sulit bagiku untuk kembali pada kalian.

Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti, kumohon bersabarlah.. Kumohon tunggulah...

Sampaikan pada Tao, mungkin aku bukan 'appa' yang bisa dia banggakan.. bukan gege yang bisa ia sanjung.. Tetapi, disatu sisi, aku juga ingin melindungi kalian semua, walau caraku salah dan tercampur keegoisan hingga akhirnya aku diperalat dan tak menemukan jalan pulang...

Sampaikan pada Sehunna, maaf tidak bisa menjaganya, maaf untuk tidak bisa menjaga 'keluarga sempurna' yang selalu ia idamkan.

Maaf untuk segala kesulitan,

Dan Suho, Joonmyunnie... Maukah kau tetap ditempatmu dan menungguku?

Hatiku masih tertinggal disana untukmu, jagalah...

Dari : Wu Yi Fan, yang akan selalu merindukanmu.. dan menyesali kebodohannya... dan mencoba jalan untuk kembali ke 'rumah'nya, bersama Exo umma, Exo aegya...

.

.

.

**HanHun (TaoHun, KaiHun)**

"Lu-Ge... Aku merindukanmu... " Sehun berbisik sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa di ruang tamu dorm Exo yang gelap gulita. Wajar karena sudah melewati tengah malam dan semua member sudah terlelap di alam mimpi.

Luhan ge nya memang masih di Korea, bahkan ada di kamar seberang yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Sehun duduk. Namun Sehun bukan rindu karena jarak yang terbentang, namun karena hati yang mulai terpisah.

"Aku merindukanmua, tapi aku juga tidak tahu .. kenapa semua menjadi begini..." Kenang Sehun lagi. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti, Sehun masih terlalu muda utuk memahami hati dan perasaan bernama cinta, itulah masalahnya.

Dulu ia dan Luhan begitu dekat, Luhan ge nya sangat memahami dirinya melebihi Sehun sendiri, hingga ucapan cinta terlontar dari bibir Luhan, membuat Sehun melangkah mundur. Bukan Sehun membenci Luhan, bukan juag karena ia tidak menyukai Luhan. Sehun menyukai Luhan, menyayanginya. Tapi... hatinya tidak siap untuk dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Luhan.

Ditengah kebingungan itulah, Sehun yang masih polos, justru dengan tidak sadar menjauhi Luhan. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan latihan dance bersama Kai, sibuk bercengkerama dengan Tao. Membuat jarak tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Pangeran Beijing itu.

Hingga akhirnya, suatu hari Sehun mulai merindukan Luhan ge-nya,

Namun, justru disaat itulah Luhan ge-nya terlihat selalu bersama Xiumin hyung. Sehun kebingunan dengan perasaannya. Ada rasa sakit disana setiap kali ia teracuhkan disaat Luhan dan Xiumin sedang tertawa bersama. Dan Sehunpun akan memalingkan mukanya dan memeluk entah Suho, atau mencari Kai atau Tao.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan benaknya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Suho di depannya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam secangkir coklat hangat.

"Minumlah agar kau merasa tenang, Hun.."

"Suho hyung?" Tatap Sehun, tangannya terulur, menerima cangkir itu dan semoga hyungnya mengerti bahwa saat ini ia ingin hyung tersayangnya itu menemaninya disini, dengan segala kegundahannya.

Suho yang memang mengerti maksud Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sehun, mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang . "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

"Hanya sedang merindukan seseorang yang dulu tanpa sadar kusakiti, hyung... Kenapa ya hyung.. aku benar-bear tidak mengerti ini..." Lirih Sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada disini.. Aku tidak mengerti siapa atau apa yang kuinginkan.. "

Suho tersenyum lembut, menepuk pipi Sehun. "Berpikirlah pelan-pelan saja... Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Your heart will tell you eventually.. Kami semua menyayangimu. Mungkin saat ini kau tidak mengerti, namun, semua akan terjawab nantinya.. Hyung juga disini.. Okay?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, membuat Suho menoleh, dan hanya mendapati Sehun yang sudah bernafas teratur, tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundaknya. Suho kembali tersenyum, Sehunna, magnae nya sedang mengalami proses pendewasaan diri.

"Jangan kehilangan hatimu, Hunna... We love you.." Bisik Suho sambil membenahi posisi tidur Sehun dan menyelimuti bocah itu dengan selimut.

Saat Suho beranjak memasuki kamarnya, Suho hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan di lorong menuju ruang tengah, berdiri sambil membawa segelas susu dan bersandar di sana. "Dia merindukanmu, Lu. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Sehun. Tapi berbaik hatilah pada hatimu juga... " Ujar Suho sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dan berlalu.

'Sehunna... Hyung juga merindukanmu... Andai saja kau tahu.. Tapi hyung tahu... kau butuh waktu.. kita butuh waktu... untuk tahu siapa yang benar-benar kita inginkan untuk berada disisi kita kan? Dan hyung juga tidak mau membuatmu ketakutan dan menjauhi hyung lagi... Hyung menyayangimu...' Luhan berbisik pelan sebelum mengecup lembut kening Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum indah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

A/N, another come up pairing? Umm let's see... kkkkkk~~~~


End file.
